


I Lied

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place while they are still living at the Griffith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lied

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually plagiarizing myself with this one. I wrote this short story awhile back and recently found it again. I liked it and thought it would work nicely as a Cartinelli fanfic. Of course I changed the pronouns and a few details so that it fits.

It was past midnight, and Peggy Carter was exhausted. All she wanted to do was to jump into bed and sleep for days, but she couldn’t. She had to review several cases by tomorrow morning. 

Peggy was always on top of her paperwork, but lately she’s been distracted by something. Maybe someone.

There was a knock at her door. She wasn’t expecting that, but she expected who it was- it was Angie. 

She opened the door and Angie walked in. She was still wearing her uniform. Which Peggy found strange because Angie got off work at 8 and was home before 10.

Peggy closed the door while Angie walked directly to the bed. She sat down lightly and held her head in her hands. She was upset about something. Peggy walked closer to speak, but Angie spoke first.

“I lied.” she said, unexpectedly.

Peggy thought back to moments where Angie could have lied or not have been honest with her, but nothing came to mind.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Peggy responded.

“When you asked me if there was anyone I ‘fancied’, and I said it didn’t. I lied. I do like someone.”

Peggy’s mind went straight to that afternoon when they were talking at the Automat during Angie’s break. Angie was the first to ask the question. Peggy didn’t know how to answer but she answered quickly saying she had a slight crush on her co-worker, Daniel Sousa. She asked Angie the same question and she answered saying she liked a boy from her acting class. Angie hesitated with the answer, but Peggy didn’t think it was a lie.

“Alright, but why do you have to tell me now? Couldn’t you have waited until...” 

Peggy didn’t finish her question because Angie kissed her. At first she wanted to push her away, but then her body began to melt with Angie’s.

Peggy closed her eyes and kissed the waitress back. 

Peggy pushed back for a second. “Am I dreaming or is this really happening?”

Angie pinched her and it hurt. “Either way, you’re dreaming of kissing me.”

Their lips met again and they fell onto the bed. They ran their hand all over each other’s bodies. It still felt unreal, even though it was real. 

Peggy didn’t know how long their kiss really lasted, but it felt like it lasted an eternity. 

Angie was the one to stop the kiss, even though Peggy knew she didn’t want to. Peggy knew if one of them didn’t stop the kiss, they would have kissed forever. 

“Sorry.” Angie apologised. 

Peggy let out a little laugh, and kissed her softly on the lips. 

The women got underneath the blankets still fully clothed. Peggy turned off the lamp and we they held each other. 

They faced one another, their foreheads touching, and their arms draped across each other’s bodies. Angie was half asleep when Peggy whispered into her ear “I lied, too.”

Angie smiled a lazy smile, and they fell asleep with taste of the truth still on their tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, follow me on tumblr if you like: [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
